In November 2005 a small group of Behavioral and Social Sciences investigators from Penn and Emory began planning for the establishment of a network between Behavioral and Social Scientists in the CFARs. The purpose of this network was threefold, first it was intended to foster cross CFAR collaborations between Behavioral and Social Scientists. Second, it was intended to share strategies on how Behavioral and Social Scientists communicates with Basic Scientists. Finally, the Social and Behavioral Sciences Research Network (SBSRN) was explicitly intended to provide a forum for the exchange of the most recent information in the behavioral sciences regarding HIV/AIDS and to mentor the next generation of Behavioral Social Scientists within CFARS. The SBSRN planning meeting was held in Atlanta on March 27 and 28 of 2006. The value- added of the SBSRN to each CFAR had the potential to encourage each CFAR to include support for this effort in their respective competitive renewal applications, and the SBSRN was intended as an exemplar for how cross-CFAR collaborations can be intentionally engineered. A supplement to the Penn CFAR (PI- James Hoxie) allowed the first national SBSRN conference to be held in Philadelphia, PA October 10-13, 2006. The current proposal requests support for three thematically driven meetings aimed at the integration of behavioral and biomedical sciences in HIV research. Further, these meeting will be open to any interested scientists, regardless of CFAR affiliation as the infrastructure we have built around the SBSRN provides an opportunity to expand and be inclusive of the broader scientific community. The first meeting, "Technologies and Applications in HIV Prevention Science" will be hosted by the University of Washington in 2008, "Vulnerable Populations and Translational Research" will be hosted jointly by Brown and Harvard Universities in 2009, and finally "Working at the Edge of the Epidemic" will be hosted by Emory University in 2010. Consistent with the NIH "Roadmap," the Social and Behavioral Sciences Research Network (SBSRN) intends a series of three meetings to stimulate expanded integration of behavioral and biomedical sciences for the general scientific community. These will be held at The University of Washington in 2008, at Harvard and Brown Universities in 2009, and at Emory University in 2010.